Cabin Nine
by Kiko Mizushima
Summary: Death circles around cabin nine at Camp Sariento. Why is this? Who knows... T for horror. Slight Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Kiko: I'M BACK! *runs in circles, then stops and sits down* Owie...I'm too sore for this...

Sakuma: What's up? You okay?

Kiko: Yeah...just sore from canoeing like ten miles yesterday...and only getting four hours of sleep...

Toramaru: Poor Kiko...

Kiko: Yay! I've decided not to kill you in this story after all!

Toramaru: Yay-wait, what?

Kiko: I'll kill Gouenji instead!

Gouenji: But I don't wanna die...

Kiko: Then do the disclaimer.

Gouenji: *sighs* Kiko doesn't own Inazuma Eleven...

* * *

><p>"Alright, what now?" Endou asked.<p>

Aki, Haruna, Sakuma, Tachimakai, and Toramaru simultaneously screamed, "SCARY STORIES!"

Inazuma Japan had all gone to summer camp at Camp Sariento again(same camp as Kiko Kei's story Camp Sariento). They had been there for at least two days already. Most everyone else in the camp had gone to bed, but at least half of the sakka-loving boys we know and love were awake and sitting on logs that had been set up around the campfire, bored out of their minds, until ghost stories were suggested.

"Yeah! Scary stories!" Endou exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his seat(?).

"Aw, come on! Scary stories are for little baby girls." Fudou griped, opening one eye.

Kidou nodded. "I actually have to agree with Fudou for once on this one. Scary stories are too childish for my taste."

Genda smirked. "Too scared, Goggles and Banana man?"

Both boys stood up instantly and glared at their friend. "Shut up, Genda!" They shouted simultaneously. Genda only smirked more.

"You two sound like a couple."

"Damn you, Genda!" Fudou ran toward Genda, both fists raised in the air and aiming at the brownish-haired boy, while the goggled playmaker stood there blushing madly and muttering curses under his breath. Before the mohawk-haired teen could bash the goalkeeper's brains out, a girl with knee-length, royal blue hair tied into twin braids stood in front of him. "No violence allowed. Now sit down, Fudou." Kiko said, crossing her arms over her chest and death glared up at him menacingly.

Normally Fudou would be angry and push the smaller girl out of the way. But this smaller girl was terrifying when SHE got angry, and everyone from Kudou-kantoku to Tobitaka and even ignorant little Endou would agree to that. So to avoid Kiko's wrath, the brunette sat down without putting up a fuss.

Kiko turned around in circles and smiled cheerfully. "Yay! Scary stories! ^v^

Hiroto looked around the circle. "So, who would like to start, then?"

Kudou cleared his throat. "I have a story to tell. And this one is true."

The bluenette sat down immediately in between Sakuma and Suzuno. Both blushed lightly and tried to keep their focus away from her. "STORY!" She squealed with sparkles in her eyes.

Kudou glanced around. "This story...is true. About seventy five years ago, the people here at Camp Sariento decided that they needed more cabins to hold all the kids coming in that summer. So they started building a ninth cabin."

Kiko perked up, a strange and uncharacteristic seriousness on her pale face. "I know this story well..."

Ichinose looked at her expectantly, ignoring Rika clinging to him chanting, 'Oh darling, I'm so scared...' He asked, "So what happened next...?"

The silver eyed girl glanced at Kudou, who nodded. She turned back to the rest of the group and continued. "Everything was going fine, until one night. Everyone else had gone home, but there was one worker left. He had stayed after to finish something on the roof. Right when he was about to head home, he slipped and fell. His neck caught on one of the rafters, and he suffocated. Thenext morning, everyone came back to find him dead, still hanging off the side of the roof. They were devastated, but they had to continue construction. They labeled it as a work hazard and moved on. Just last year, a girl got separated from her group. She then felt something. Something calling her. She followed it, not knowing where else to go. To her surprise, she ended up at cabin nine. She walked closer, curious. No one knows if she just slipped, or if something forced her over. But she fell over, and cracked her head open. She almost died, but luckily they were able to get her to the hospital in time. Frok the time it was built until now, three people have died there and six have gotten severely injured. Most of the were killed in a way similar to being hanged. They say the ghosts of those who've died there still stay there. Now, if you go to cabin nine, they say you can still hear a creaking sound, like a rope hanging from the rafters."

The silver-eyed girl paused and glanced around. It had a good effect. Haruna was clutching Kidou's hand, Toramaru and Tachimakai were hiding behind their hands, and Midorikawa was staring at her with wide eyes. "B-but how do you know how the girl got there...?" The greenette stammered.

Genda rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's just and old myth. None of this actually happened."

The bluenette shook her head stubbornly, a solemn look replacing the serious one. "No...this really happened..." She said, her voice fitting perfectly with her expression.

"Oh yeah?" Fudou snapped. "How do you know that it wasn't just made up?"

Kiko paused before sighing and standing up, the gravel crunching underneath her boots. "Because.. I was that girl last year. Now konban wa." She said before she began walking toward cabin one, leaving the group of terrified teens at the campfire.

* * *

><p>I'm SUPER tired now, so I'll leave it at that. Next chapie coming soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Because...I was that girl."_

Her words echoed through every listening ears and replayed in their minds. No one felt like speaking anymore, and the quiet crackling of the fire was all that could be heard in the cold night. It was a difficult thing to ponder over. Hearing a little story around the campfire was one thing, but having one's friend say that they themselves had experienced the chaos left a completely different feeling to it. It was as if someone had plucked the voices out of each teen's throat. Now, if it was someone else, they wouldn't have believed it. But Kiko did not lie. Even if she did, it was quite obvious. And she was never, ever, upset enough to walk away by herself.

The one that finally broke the suffocating silence was Kudou. "It's getting late. Everyone should get to bed."

Everyone nodded and stood. The choking absence of noise remained intact even as they all moved to their cabins. They found that it was difficult for them to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>When morning came, everything was more or less back to normal. The team all sat at the same table, chatting away Ike they always did. Even Kiko was cheerful and laughing along with them. The fear from last night was long forgotten. Not one mind thought of it. It had completely vanished.<p>

Later that day, during free time, everyone was doing their own thing. A few people had gone canoeing or rock climbing, but most were being big lazy butts and hanging around in the breezeway. Gouenji was included in that group of people. He was casually leaning against the wall, too lazy to do anything. Just when he decided to move his ass and be productive, a girl ran out right in front of him. He ran straight into her, making her drop the book she was carrying. The spiky-haired teen quickly mumbles an apology and picked up her book for her. He shoved it in her direction.

"Arigatou..." A quiet voice whispered. Something was...off about it. Before she scurried off, he took a glance at her. The one thing he was able to see were her eyes. They were almost completely white. That wasn't too surprising. But what sent shivers up his spine was that they were completely blank, with absolutely no emotion, no purpose.

She turned the corner quickly. He followed her, curious, because they weren't supposed to go that way. But when he got there, she was gone. Gouenji blinked and looked around. She couldn't just have disappeared...

A counselor called out to him. "Hey! Kid! Get away from there!"

The onyx-eyed teen stood at that spot, staring at where she'd left, before he turned around and resumed standing in his lazy spot with a calm face. Yet inside his head, he was anything but calm. Last night's story kept popping back into his mind, no matter how hard he buried it down. Something in it was nagging at him, saying, 'Think! Think! Something's not right, and you know it! Think!' However, he just couldn't put his finger around it. He ended up going to lunch with that same feeling.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Somewhere else, unknown time...<span>**

"Gomenasai...I told them about what happened..."

_**"That's alright. Now they're less likely to come over here. It's a wonder you still do."**_

"I can't help it."

_**"That's true."**_

"I have to get back..."

_**"I know. Good night."**_

The first speaker turned on their heel and strutted back toward the cabins. How many times had they returned there? It was impossible to count. They couldn't help it, like they said. They had to come back. They just had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Gouenji: I thought you said you weren't going to kill me!<strong>

**Kiko: I haven't yet. Besides, I said that last chapter. I can always change my mind.**

**Midorikawa: I was sure I was going to die...**

**Kiko: *creepy voice* You still could...MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Fudou: Okay, who gave her chocolate?**

**Toramaru: I did! ^^**

**Kiko: CHOCOLATE! *runs in circles***

**Fudou: -_-**

**Kiko: *puts on a sombrero* Everyone** **MUST review! Or I will sneak into your room at night and paint your face with FROSTING!**

**Sakuma: Uh... *sweatdrops***

**Aki: Please follow/review/favorite! ^v^ Ja ne, mina-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm using Kiri's laptop right now! Yay! BUTLOLZI'MSOHYPEROMGIHADLIKEFIVESMORES!**

**Fudou: -_- Calm down...**

**NO WAY! I DON'T OWN INAZUMAAAAAAAAA! AND IF I DID, FUDOU WOULD HAVE A GIRLFRIEND THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ME!**

**Fudou: Wait, what? O.O**

**STORY TIIIIIIIIIME!**

* * *

><p>It was just his luck to end up in the cabin with Genda, Endou, and Kabeyama. The loudest snorers in the entire universe. On top of that, Fudou's head was located directly next to the open window, so the noises of the creatures outside was magnified in his ears. No wonder he couldn't sleep.<p>

The mowhawked teen groaned and turned over again. "These beds are horrible..." He mumbled to no one in particular. He checked the time again. It was 11:50; ten til midnight. Not that it mattered. He sighed and tried to focus on breathing.

Then he heard an odd sound, like the one you get when you beat two rocks together. It was very faint, but definitely there. Fudou sat up and peered out of the window. A small, dark figure was running in an odd direction, about two hundred yards away from him.

Something just didn't feel right in his gut. There was something familiar about that shadow. He knew that person. After pausing to debate for a while, Fudou put on his shoes and jacket, before sneaking out the door as quietly as he could.

It didn't take too long for him to spot the figure again. They were standing still, right at the edge of the spot where the woods got thicker. Hoping to get a better look at who it was, Fudou slowly crept forward. He stepped on a stick, however, snapping it.

As quick as he could, the brunette slid silently behind one of the buildings, his heart pounding heavily in his chest, right before the figure turned around. From his spot, he saw them cautiously look around. Their eyes lingered on the spot where he'd hidden. He held his breath, mentally cursing himself for coming out here to follow them.

Thankfully, the figure seemed to decide that there was nothing there. They turned around and began treading toward the deep thicket. Fudou decided that he'd had enough for one night after that, so after he was sure the person was gone, he headed back toward his cabin.

He slipped inside carefully, the door closing with a quiet noise. Hurriedly, yet silently, he shed his jacket and shoes and crawled back into his bunk. The figure stayed on his mind, though, adding to the list of reasons he was awake at time of night.

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long for them to notice someone was missing. Especially this certain someone. Because this certain someone was loud, and crazy, and it was a wonder she hadn't been classified as insane yet. She always stood out in a crowd. So everyone noticed when Kiko wasn't turning up.<p>

She'd been there just a few hours before, at lunch. She sat with her friends and laughed loudly as always. But at dinner, her face just couldn't be seen among the stoic faces of the other campers. It was quite unusual, as Kiko was always early for things, and hated to miss out on food of any kind. A few girls, when asked by Genda and Sakuma, giggled and told them she had been seen in her cabin. They then invited them to sit at their table with them, but the two boys politely declined the offer.

Just when they were about to give up hope, the girl they were looking for stumbled into the cafeteria. Her hair was messy, her clothes were rumpled, and she was rubbing her silver eyes sleepily. The whole picture was actually quite adorable. Midorikawa ran over to her.

"Where were you? We were all worried!" He exclaimed.

She gave him a tired smile as she suppressed a yawn. "I was still asleep...the girls in my cabin didn't wake me up..." She mumbled.

Midorikawa sweatdropped. "Ah, that makes sense..." He replied.

Nothing much happened after that. They all went to their table, just like always, and they are normally. All except Kiko, who kept dozing off and falling face-first into her food.

Sakuma poked the girl with the end of his spoon just as she drifted off for the fifth time. "Ne, Kiko-san? There are eggs on your face..."

She awoke with a start. "I'm awake!" She exclaimed loudly.

Sakuma frowned. "You look awfully tired. Didn't you sleep at all last night? What were you doing?" He asked gently.

The bluenette nodded her head. "Hai...I just had a little trouble getting to sleep...but I didn't do anything." She assured him. Fairly convinced, the cyan-haired teen finished eating his breakfast.

However, one person was sure she was lying. She _had_ done something last night, while everyone else was sleeping. Or at least thought everyone was sleeping...


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm telling you, I SAW it!" An exasperated Midorikawa yelled.

"Yeah, right." Nagumo said for the third time. "Stop trying to scare us already."

Midorikawa opened his mouth, about to say something, when Hiroto placed a hand on his shoulder gently. "Don't let this bother you. You must have been seeing things when you went to the cabin to get water." He told the greenette.

Midorikawa blushed and avoided his teammate's grey eyes. "Y-yeah, I-I guess I did..." He stuttered shyly.

Hiroto smiled softly and walked over to help Kiko, who had somehow managed to get her hand stuck on Endou's sakka ball and was desperately trying to get it off. Don't ask how she got it stuck on there in the first place.

Midorikawa really wanted to believe Hiroto and the others, but there was absolutely no way he could. What he saw wasn't just something he could dismiss like it was nothing, no matter how hard he tried. He shuddered involuntarily, remembering...

"_Help..."_

_The voice was soft, gentle, kind, yet filled with something eerie he could not place. At first, he thought he was hearing things. But the voice kept repeating the word 'Help' over and over again, getting louder with each syllable. It seemed to be coming from outside the window. Something inside him was_ _screaming, _DON'T LOOK_! But an even louder voice was screaming, _YOU HAVE TO LOOK!_ He decided to trust the louder voice. After all, the louder voice is usually right. Right? Carefully, with only the slightest hesitation, Midorikawa drew back the curtains that obscured his vision._

_He didn't know what he was expecting, but this definitely wasn't it. A young girl stood before him. She had hair as white as salt. He couldn't see her eyes, because she had long bangs that were covering them. And her skin... Pale? Forget it. Her skin was the color of the ground in the North Pole._

_She lifted her finger to the glass and began moving it against the window. Where she touched, a red liquid marked the spot. Was it blood? It was hard for him to tell. She kept writing and Midorikawa could only watch in wonder and shock_.

_After an eternity, she removed her hand and took a step back. The red letters in front of him read: _**Help us**_._

_The girl then ran off toward the woods, not looking back at him. But right before she did, a gust of wind blew her bangs to the side, revealing her eyes: one gray, one yellow._

_Midorikawa looked back at the words she'd written. The letters had dripped along the window, and were no longer legible. He knew he should be afraid...but he wasn't. He definitely was at first, but even though that girl was scary, something about her calmed him. In fact, he wanted to do_ _exactly what she asked. He wanted to help her. Now that he thought about it, there was something familiar about that girl..._

_Shrugging it off, he grabbed his still-empty water bottle and refilled it quickly, before running out of his cabin to tell his friends what he saw_.

And then it hit him, like a ton of bricks. It was her, it had to be! But how...?_ No time to_ _think about that_! He thought, shaking his head. The greenette ran over to where Fudou was sitting.

"Fudou! Didn't you say something about someone sneaking around the campus at night?"

Fudou turned to him, the usual scowl sketched on his face. For the slightest instant, if one looked closely, there was a hint of something-but it was gone too quickly for Midorikawa to make out what it was. Fudou sneered.

"I didn't say anything about that. Look, if this is about your little story, I want out of it. Go tell fairy tales somewhere else." He snapped roughly.

Midorikawa jumped back. Fudou was obviously in a bad mood. "But it's not a fairy tale! I really saw it! We have to-"

"Shaddup. You're annoying me." Fudou interrupted.

Midorikawa clenched his fists. "Fine." He said through grit teeth. He then turned around and marched toward Hiroto. _He's got some nerve! And why is he lying to me? He did say he saw someone...didn't he?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Help**_

The bloody letters ran vividly through his mind as he ventured into the area that no one was ever supposed to go to. He was sorry for not backing up Midorikawa, because he knew the greenette was telling the truth about what he saw. But he was too fearful of her to do anything.

He needed to hurry and get to his destination before someone noticed he was gone. That wasn't an easy task, considering the cabin was so far away from everything else, and the path to it had grown dangerous due to it not being used for so many years. Still, he had to go, and he knew he couldn't make her wait too long.

After an eternity of crunching leaves, it finally came into view, still looking as new as it did the day it was built. She was standing there, her back to him. He hesitated. She turned around, and her dead eyes bore into his skull.

"You actually came..."

**I'M SO** **SORRY! DX This chapter is incredibly** **short! Gomenne! DX**


End file.
